


说弯就弯

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 设定现代AU，结婚合法，非RPS全是角色，为了区别才化用原名。重要的提醒说三遍！此篇有妖姬萨！妖姬萨！妖姬萨！！！！！莫扎特兄弟：Mikele Mozart;Nuno Mozart萨列里兄弟：Florent Salieri;Laurent Salieri爸爸：Ban Mozart姐姐：Nannerl Mozart





	说弯就弯

Nuno Mozart 和Laurent Salieri 是在去年的秋天结婚的，而且还是闪婚。Mikele清楚的记得在大哥私信自己遇上了女神缪斯之后短短一个月，Nuno就在家庭group里面放话说要带男朋友回家。等等为什么是从女神到男朋友?????当然这个问题Mikele还没有来得及搞懂group里就收到了爸爸的语音吼叫信。

给我滚回家！！！！！

还是高中生的Mikele在家庭聚会的当天早早的出现了，这么劲爆的事情当然要第一时间围观！Nannerl先出现了，带着丈夫和刚满月的孩子，很明显这是Nuno为了缓和家庭矛盾？找的灭火器，相对于家里的两位不孝子，姐姐一直都是乖乖女也顺利结婚生子，果然爸爸一看到姐姐一家立刻眉间舒缓了一些，就在刚才那眉间的褶皱都快要夹死蚊子了！

门铃响起！Mikele跳起来就去开门，他和大哥早就互通消息了，他去开门也是起个缓冲作用。生性好动的M一打开门就抱了上去，他可是整7个月没见到大哥了呢，但是一抱上去就觉得胸围不太对了，而且似乎还高了点，在看到脸的时候M懵了一下，这脸怎么有点熟。

场面一度尴尬。M还不撒手，Laurent挑了挑眉，还是Nuno直接把Mikele拽了下来，拥抱了自家弟弟，接下来可是要面对父亲大人了。

并没有出现什么修罗场，因为出现了令人更震惊的场面，M就说觉得未来哥夫怎么这么眼熟，瞧瞧他们家客厅放着的Ban爸爸和妈妈的合照（妈妈在几年前已经去世了）那是十几年前的照片，照片里的ban爸爸和那位Laurent Salieri先生……

几乎是一毛一样！

这是一顿非常诡异的晚餐，父亲似乎是已经震惊到说不出话了，全靠姐姐撑场面，不得不说哥夫简直完美，维也纳音乐学院的教授，风度翩翩，举止有礼，给家人选的礼物也恰到好处，更是给父亲大人献上了一把上好的小提琴，自己则是收到了想要了很久的高档耳机，看来哥夫也是相当有钱啊！

好不容易熬到结束Mikele速度滚回自己房间发了树洞：各位我家哥夫长得和老爸一毛一样！然后他收到了一堆父子文的推荐，法克!

以上都是前情提要，现在Mikele正在去大哥家的路上，他如愿以偿考进了大哥的一个学校维也纳音乐学院，准备不顾被闪瞎眼蹭住一段时间。到了大哥家Mi暗搓搓想吓大哥，自从高中毕业后他就开始在眼线上放飞自我了，今天画了个特别夸张的金色下眼线庆祝自己独立生活的开始，结果一打开门，对面那十层厚的粉底，三层厚假睫毛，银色片状散粉铺满眼窝直接吓得mikele一屁股坐在地上。

输了……

Mikele被塞在车上后惊魂未定，脑子里一片弹幕，但是最闪亮的还是我的眼妆居然输了这样的字眼。

系好保险带~

Nuno一发命令车就冲了出去，他的大哥车技还是堪忧。今晚显然是有隆重的演出，因为太过震惊断片了一阵的Mi只记得大哥说他们要迟到了，只能在家里赶着画好了妆，而Nuno已经戴好了假发，这让他突然长高了10cm，至于哥夫，Mi到现在还没敢正眼看一下，这太可怕了，他可是和自己父亲年轻时候一毛一样啊！

等等，大哥他……

看着大哥和哥夫恩爱的亲亲了一下，Mikele顿时觉得自己大哥不简单，脑补的画面太过震惊又让他脑袋当机了，回过神来已经来到了一家剧院门口。

【Priscilla】

？？？？？？这不是维也纳最有名的异装癖酒吧？？？？

"Mikele 今晚可是我的最新作品首演！给你留了好位置！"

Nuno 说的牛逼哄哄的，反正他们这一辈的莫扎特没一个是谦虚的，包括堂弟Oedo。

“您是最棒的，My love”

好吧他们又亲在一起了，而且哥夫画了妆就完全女性style了，下车还飞了媚眼，三层假睫毛忽闪忽闪，有一瞬间Mikele真想黏在座位上不下车了，然而他还是被大哥拽了下来塞进了vip包厢。

罗森伯格。印象深刻，这是在后台准备室门口遇到的。

“莫扎特先生！都几点了！知道今天有多少人等你的大作吗？”

罗森博格的气的脸上的粉都要裂了，他可以输了历史上最高的发饰，天杀的莫扎特这个永远在deadline上挣扎的家伙！

“稍安勿躁，罗森博格先生，我们先去换衣服，照顾好我们的小客人，mikele”

罗森博格头一摆，又一个莫扎特！一句话没说就走前，意思呢是要带人去vip包厢，mikele被杀了个下马威，跟在后面学起了天鹅步，Nuno看到马上把人拽到一边叮嘱，“今天Laurent的弟弟Florent也会来。”

意思是让我安分守己？？？Mikele坐定后一脸疑惑，好像到目前为止最被震惊的是他好不好！！！！！！！

灯光骤暗，聚光灯照射在舞台上，罗森博格作为主持人出现了，开场白Mi才没有仔细听，就观察那种粉底比哥夫还多三层的面部表情，还有那腮红简直是车祸现场，不过考虑到是人妖秀……说着帷幕拉开一群“美女”出现，Mi赶忙拿出手机，打开屏保，目前的屏保是他最新的女神Aloysia，还是学院的学生，在一次特别演出上惊为天人。

……啊，爸爸，我还是直男，你放心把。

“Excusez-moi”

来人穿的一丝不苟，黑色剪裁得体的礼服，白衬衣黑背心搭配着黑色蕾丝领花，一头长发扎起，精心打理过的刘海显得有点油腻，服帖的在脸颊边，还有那胡子。

哦天啊，他的胡子真性感。

虽然Mi脑海里经历了很长一段时间，视觉更是感觉无限慢动作延长，但是其实这不过才几秒时间，包房一共才两位客人，这位便是Florent Salieri。

啊，爸爸，我好想睡他！！！！！

【end】


End file.
